The invention relates to a method for determining a suitable treatment frequency and/or intensity of a treatment signal used in electrical treatment.
The invention also relates to an arrangement for determining a suitable treatment frequency and/or intensity of a treatment signal used in electrical treatment.
The invention is applied in determining a best possible treatment frequency and/or intensity before the actual treatment administered by an electrical treatment device. The method may also be repeated after the treatment in order to determine whether or not the treatment has been effective; previously, it has been impossible to analyze treatment parameters.
The known solutions in the field utilize values that through research or experience are believed to be suitable for adjusting the intensity and frequency of the treatment current. The known solutions are also unable to state the effect of the treatment afterwards in any other way than by interviewing the patient. The researched and empirical information and employing this information have resulted in the fact that the decision made by an administrator of the treatment is not based on the patient's acute state or thorough examination of the patient's problem but the treatment parameters are determined more or less approximately. The efficiency and quality of treatment are at least questionable. The information on the effects of the treatment based on the patient's feelings is relative and thus incomplete, so whether or not the treatment has been useful cannot be ascertained. The above-mentioned facts are thus serious drawbacks in the known solutions.